The conventional veterinary table may be lowered to enable an animal to be transferred to the table surface and may be raised to a desired height to facilitate examination and treatment.
However, a significant problem with conventional height adjustable veterinary tables can be that during examination or treatment the animal may urinate or defecate on the table surface. This discharged material can be transferred to the animal and the veterinary personnel performing the examination or treatment and necessitate cleanup of the veterinary table and surrounding area thereafter.
Similarly, surgery, wound treatment, and other veterinary procedures may require irrigation or wash procedures or generate fluids which if not absorbed stream or pool on conventional veterinary table surfaces.
Additionally, animals are receiving an increasing level of dental care which requires brushing and rinsing of the animals mouth. Again, conventional veterinary tables may not equipped to dispose of waste liquids from these dental procedures.
Another significant problem with conventional veterinary tables may be that wet sinks are not height adjustable. As such, veterinary personnel transfer animals from the floor to the wet table surface so that medical procedures can be performed on the animal. Typically, two persons are required to lift a large animal to the surface of a conventional wet table. Even if one person was strong enough to relocate the animal without assistance, the job can be cumbersome and uncomfortable.
One impediment to providing a height adjustable wet table may be that drainage lines between the wet sink and the drainage system of the building are too rigid to allow height adjustment of the wet sink. Another impediment to providing a height adjustable wet table may be that as the height of a wet sink is lowered below the height of the drainage system inlet gravity prevents flow of liquids from the wet sink to the drainage system.
Another significant problem of conventional wet sinks may be that the wet sink is separate from the veterinary table and the animal must be positioned between the wet sink and the veterinary table. A related problem with conventional wet sinks may be that only a portion of the area of a veterinary table may provide a wet sink or the wet sink is too small to wash or treat the entirety of the animal over the wet sink without re-positioning the animal.
The instant veterinary table invention addresses each of the above-described problems.